brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
General Zod
DC Universe LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Batman Movie |Accessories = Helmet Armour Cape Gun |Variations =Standard Suit Combat Armour |Years = 2012-2015, 2018 |Appearances = 76002 Superman: Metropolis Showdown 76003 Superman: Battle of Smallville 76009 Superman: Black Zero Escape 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 }} General Zod is a Super Heroes minifigure that appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He is generally an enemy of Superman. He was released in 2013 with sets based on the 2013 film, Man of Steel. Description Standard Suit Zod has a black, pulled back hairpiece. His face has cheekbones, a goatee, black eyebrows, and two expressions. One is angry with red eyes while the other has a serious expression and normal black eyes. His torso is black along with his arms, hips and legs while his hands are grey. The torso is printed with silver embroidery, his emblem, a sideways omega symbol, the suit's muscular cut on his body, and his belt, made of a silver oval and stylized lining. The silver embroidery continues onto his legs. Combat Armour In his combat armour, Zod has a new helmet which is grey and rounded around the head, but juts out in the front with what resembles a silver breathing apparatus and a ridged, black surface beneath it. He also has grey armour which covers his torso and both of his shoulders. It has a ridged surface and silver embroidery. A black cape spreads out along the back of his suit. The torso is the same as his standard variation and his legs are the same. He also has the same face and hairpiece, which can be interchanged with the helmet. ''LEGO Batman 2'' In his video game variation, Zod has the same hairpiece as his standard physical one. This version of Zod is based off of his first comics reappearance in the Last Son miniseries. His head is designed with a mask which covers his fore head and cheekbones, orange goggles over the eyes, and a fuller goatee. He wears a grey coat that extends down his legs. He shares all of Superman's powers, including heat vision, freeze breath, super strength, and flight as well as his vulnerability to Kryptonite. During his boss battle, he is capable of hitting enemies hard enough that otherwise invincible characters, like Superman and Wonder Woman, will even lose hearts. ''LEGO Batman 3'' As part of the Man of Steel DLC, Zod remains the same as his standard suit variation. His powers of flight, super strength, and heat vision are retained, but his invulnerability and freeze breath are not. In his idle state, he sometimes lights up a brilliant blue; the meaning behind this is not known. ''LEGO Dimensions'' Returning to the video games once again, Zod is given a new look based on his New 52 appearance. His fuller goatee returns, but is bigger and clean-swept, also featuring sideburns to connect to the hairpiece as well as two angular ends pointing inward. He sports black-and-blue combat armor, but with a grey cloth draping over part of the top half in a diagonal fashion with golden decor, perhaps to reflect his position as general. His torso and kneecaps are adorned with gold upside-down omega symbols, his right arm is covered in plating, and he has a light grey cape. In his boss battle, he displays his flight, super strength, and heat vision as well as the ability to pilot his Black Zero dropship (which fires a Kryptonite beam). The Lego Batman Movie Making his LEGO cinematic debut, this version of Zod is primarily based upon Terence Stamp's Superman II incarnation of the character, with minor adjustments. Zod's fuller goatee once again makes a return, similarly to his LEGO Dimensions ''incarnation but jet black and slightly thinner. This Zod reuses the hairpiece made popular by the Twelfth Doctor, albeit in black to more resemble Terence Stamp. Much like the ''Man of Steel Zod, one of his expressions is neutral but angry, and the other has his eyes lit up red and gritting his teeth. He wears his robe-like black-and-silver prison uniform which exposes his chest, has a "Z" emblem on his back, a belt to hold it together (the printing of which continues onto his back) and printed-on decorative vambraces as well as arrow-like decorations on his shoulders. He comes with a Gotham Gazette newspaper that reads "Kneel Before Zod in polls" as the headline, with the sub-header stating "Candidate Kneel wins on platform: 'Will Not Enslave Humanity'"; this is perhaps an allusion to the fact that in Superman II, Zod briefly took over the White House to show his power. Background Comics Dru-Zod is a Kryptonian, who tried to overthrow Krypton before its destruction. However, he was defeated and exiled into the Phantom Zone, an extra-dimensional prison, for 40 years by Jor-El. Years later, after Krypton was consumed by the nuclear instability of its core, Zod was still unable to leave the Phantom Zone, but discovered the existance of the son of Jor-El, Kal-El. He and his second-in-command Ursa had a son, Lor-Zod, who would act as a gateway back to the normal world; when Kal-El (now Clark Kent) and Lois Lane would adopt him as their own (renaming him Christopher Kent), they were freed from the Phantom Zone along with their friend Non and went to the Fortress of Solitude, where they discovered a Phantom Zone projector along with an artificial intelligence of Jor-El. After beating Superman into submission with Non's help, Zod successfully unleashed other Zoners on Earth and used the projector on Superman, driving him insane. Before complete subjugation could be completed, Superman, freshly returned from the Phantom Zone and allied with Lex Luthor, fought Zod and Ursa while Luthor reversed the machine that was able to bring Christopher to Earth. While Zod and Ursa were sucked back into the Phantom Zone, Christopher sacrificed himself to close the portal completely. However, Zod would not be contained forever. He was later freed to lead the Kryptonian Forces on New Krypton. When Superman ventured there out of curiosity, Zod's animosity towards him was kept under control. However, Brainiac was able to attack New Krypton, and despite Zod and Superman's best efforts, they could not hold Brainiac back. Superman was sworn vengeance upon by Zod, who led a 100-minute war against Earth's defenses. As their battle raged on, Christopher, who had freed himself from the Phantom Zone to become a new Nightwing, gave up his freedom to stop his murderous father once again, sending them back to the Zone. ''Man of Steel'' Dru-Zod was the head of Krypton's military and a friend of Jor-El. While Jor-El was trying to convince the council that the planet's core was going to collapse, General Zod, Faora, Car-Vex, Dev-Em II, Jax-Ur, Nadira, Nam-Ek, Tor-An and some unnamed followers of General Zod staged a revolution to overthrow the council, and tried to recruit Jor-El, who refused. Zod wanted the codex to create an army and Jor-El stole it to secure the future of their race. Zod chased him to his home and learned Jor-El had a naturally born son Kal-El. Jor-El fended him off until his son's spaceship had left and Zod killed him in rage. Before one of Zod's ships can shoot down the rocket carrying Kal-El, Zod and his associates were arrested when the Sapphire Guards arrived. When Zod and his followers were brought before the Law Council to stand trial for their crimes, Zod and his followers were found guilty and banished to the Phantom Zone for their crimes. Before his banishment to the Phantom Zone, Zod vowed to Lara Lor-Van that he will get out of the Phantom Zone and find Kal-El. After Krypton's destruction opened a rift in the Phantom Zone, Zod and his fellow prisoners left the Phantom Zone in search of Kal-El after reverse-engineering the technology that had trapped them in the Zone. Years later, he found Kal-El on Earth after detecting a distress beacon and issued a threat: either Kal-El surreder himself within twenty-four hours, or Earth will suffer. He surrendered to Zod, and was brought aboard Zod's ship the Black Zero along with Lois Lane. Aboard the ship, Kal-El was weakened by the Kryptonian air and Zod attempted to recruit him and revealed his plan to turn Earth into a new Krypton, which he refused since it would destroy all humans. Zod then locked him up, read his mind and learned the location of Kal-El's arrival pod, hoping it contained the codex. Zod threatened Martha Kent to reveal the location of the pod, she insulted him, and he attacked her. Enraged, Kal-El attacked, destroying Zod's helmet, and exposing him to Earth's atmosphere, overwhelmed, Zod retreated. Back on his ship, he learned that the codex was infused into Kal-El's DNA and Zod began his plan to turn Earth into Krypton. He soon made it to Kal=El's scout ship, where he encountered and argued with the hologram of Jor-El. After deleting what remained of Kal-El's father in the ship, Zod immediately flew it (which contained several pods of infantile Kryptonians) towards the Black Zero, stationed in Metropolis. However, the engines were destroyed and Zod's army was sent back to the Phantom Zone, and Kal-El was forced to destroy his ship to destroy the Metropolis engine. Zod attacked Superman in anger and the two battled in the ruins of Metropolis. Zod promised that he will never stop punishing the humans for Kal-El's betrayal, forcing Superman to snap Zod's neck to save an innocent family. In LEGO Batman 2 General Zod is a boss at the Metro Station (South). After his defeat, he can be purchased for 500,000 studs. General Zod is also playable on the portable version of the game. On Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, if Superman is used to defeat him, an achievement/trophy named Kal-EI Last Son of Krypton worth 20 points with be earned. In LEGO Dimensions When the world-conquering Lord Vortech begins merging various LEGO universes, Zod was chosen to be one of his enforcers, particularly in the Ghostbusters world. Using Phantom Zone technology, he was able to free ghosts from the Ghostbusters' containment unit, wreaking havoc on New York and allowing Zod to pass through using Vortech's portals. After stealing the PKE Meter, a Foundation Element that could help Vortech, Zod kidnapped the spectral fighters in his Black Zero dropship, but a lucky shot batarang from Batman was able to stop him from getting away. After Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf fought off the escaped ghosts, they made it to the rooftop to confront the general himself and his still-functional ship. After commending their performance, he began firing at them with a Kryptonite beam cannon and missiles, even having Robo SWAT drones coming in to distract them. The three heroes were able to destabilize the Black Zero's powercore, freeing the Ghostbusters and forcing Zod to fight them himself. In the ensuing fight, he was electrocuted, briefly set on fire, and finally tossed by a monstrous plant into his crashed Black Zero, tearing it apart and causing him to be surrounded by Kryptonite, draining him of his powers. Batman was able to retrieve the PKE Meter from Zod, who warned about Vortech's wrath, and was subsequently sucked into a portal. It is unknown what happened to Zod after this. Gallery of Variants Physical Video Game Appearances * 76002 Superman: Metropolis Showdown * 76003 Superman: Battle of Smallville * 76009 Superman: Black Zero Escape * 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Movie Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (Mentioned) Trivia * In LEGO Dimensions, Zod is voiced by Nolan North (reprising his role from the fighting game Injustice: Gods Among Us), who is also a frequent voice actor for Deadpool. * General Zod appears briefly in The LEGO Batman Movie with a design similar to the Terrence Stamp version of the character from the Richard Donner Superman films. He is seen fighting Superman in the Fortress of Solitude before he gets sent to the Phantom Zone by the latter. Zod later appears alongside other famous villains and monsters as the Joker makes his speech to Batman at the "Joker Manor". Afterwards, Zod is sent back to the Phantom Zone alongside the other villains. Gallery GeneralzodGameplay.PNG|Zod in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes GeneralZod.PNG|General Zod during gameplay General Zod.png|Bio 5-goYf8=.jpg|Zod's achievement icon in LEGO Batman 2 LEGOGraphic.jpg|Zod on LEGO.com Zod.png|CGI Superman-Zod-Download.jpg|Zod fighting Superman TLBM Zod.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie 61RTWvWp9WL._AC_SL1024_.jpg Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games